Honeycomb's Story of Woe
This Fanfic is writen by Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 02:33, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Prolouge A Golden she-kit ran. She was running from a strange monster. It was huge, and it had spinning blades on the front. She didn't want to think what would happen if she slipped into those blades... But she kept running through the feilds of stalks. Mama calls it a cornfield. she thought. Her mother was just ahead of her, her tortiseshell pelt shining in the moonlight. "Mama!" the kit wailed. Her mother slowed down, running at her kit's side. "Where is your brother, Honey?" "We lost him back there!" Honey pointed with her muzzle. Suddenly, she spotted her brother's tortiseshell-and-gold pelt near the blades. "No! Cracker!" Honey's mother dashed back to her brother. Honey watched as her mother grabbed Cracker by the scruff, getting sliced on the flank by a blade. Her mother slowed, but ran strong, determined to get her kits to saftey. "Cracker, Honey, go to RiverClan!" her mother shouted. She let the kits run ahead to safety across the river. Their mother kept running, and barely made it. She hauled herself across the rocks to her kits' side. "I don't think I'll make it to RiverClan." the she-cat meowed. She was losing a lot of blood. "Just tell them that Blossom sent you to be warriors." Chapter 1 Honeypaw sat beside Crackedpaw. They had just recived their mentors, Graceleaf and Goldfern. Graceleaf padded over and meowed, "Honeypaw, come on. You need a tour of the territory." Honeypaw jumped up, and Crackedpaw squealed, "Oh, Goldfern, can we go too?" "Yes, Crackedpaw, we can." Goldfern meowed. They padded out of camp, the young apprentices working hard to keep their excitment contained. They started at the end of the river. "Ew! What's that smell?" Honeypaw exclaimed. "That's Thunderclan smell." Graceleaf mewed. "Their border markers are getting stronger. We should tell Fishstar." Suddenly, Honeypaw shivered. She yowled, but she was lost in blackness, away from Crackedpaw, Graceleaf, and Goldfern. She lay next to Blossom, her mother, and she looked beatuiful, but distressed. "No, No, No!" Blossom yowled. Honeypaw saw a big brown tom hissing something to Blossom,and there was blood on his claws. "How Could you! I loved you! I Loved you!" Honeypaw saw something on the ground, a small lump of fur that was beatuiful. It was black, brown, gray, orange, pinkish, gold, and every other color a cat could be. But the lump of fur was dripping blood onto the grass. "That's what you get!" the brown tom laughed. "Take that as a warning!" the cat turned to walk away, but flicked his bloody claws into Honeypaw's eyes, filling her vision with blood. "No! No! No! No!" Honeypaw screeched! "Bloody Claws! Bloody Claws!" "Honeypaw! Honeypaw!" Crackedpaw was licking and shouting to her. Honeypaw blinked. She was okay, she was back near the border, it had never happened. "Beware a brown dog that barks!" She yowled. She repeatedly yowled it until she found herself in the medicine den, licking up some warm water with herbs in it. "Are you okay?" Crackedpaw meowed. Honeypaw didn't answer. She just turned slowly to him with knowlage in her eyes. "Did you know we had a sister?" Chapter 2 "How did you know, Honeypaw?" Crackedpaw tipped his head to the side curiously. "It-a- it came- I just remember it, okay?" Honeypaw meowed. She turned her head away from her brother so she didn't meet his eyes. "I don't remember a sister." Crackedpaw meowed, shuffling his paws. "And our mother would have told us about something like that, wouldn't she?" Slideshow Clan Honey.png|Honeykit Clan kit Honey.png|Honey kittypet kit Category:Fanfiction Category:Spottedstar42's pages